Not Your Average Fairytale (SYOC CLOSED)
by Jaspercabeth83
Summary: Prince Adam isn't your typical prince. He isn't charming like Aladdin. He isn't romantic like Aurora. He isn't adventurous like Ariel. He doesn't believe in fairy tales and true love. Heck, he doesn't even know who he is. But maybe the Selection can change that. Maybe he can actually find true love. Maybe he can finally understand his mom's last words. Don't let go.
1. The Attack

**Hello! This is my second story here, but my first for the Selection. I prefer submissions through PM, and sorry for any inconvenience, but I won't be accepting any girls through reviews. Now, let me introduce you to... Prince Adam!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney nor the Selection series by Kiera Cass... :(**

* * *

"Really, Adam?"

My sister rolls her sea green eyes at me while I just huff. "It's not my fault I'm bad at Monopoly!" I say.

Ariel giggles and flips her red hair back. "Actually, it is. Now pay up."

I scoff. "No fair! You chose this game because you know I suck at it! Next time, I'm picking Scrabble!"

"Ariel! Adam!" I hear my mother's sweet voice outside the door. We jump up from our seats and race to the door.

"Mom," I greet. "What do you want?"

"Well, dear, your father called and-"

Suddenly, we hear gunshots throughout the hall. My eyes widen in alarm and my sister clings to my arm. My mother shields us and rushes inside the room, locking the door.

"Mommy, what's happening?" my sister whispers. Ariel is only nine years old, and I, being two years older than her, am 11. My mother refuses to answer which scares me a lot.

"Mom? Is it..." I lower my voice so that Ariel won't be able to hear. "Rebels?"

My mother keeps calm and doesn't show any emotion, which means I'm right. I immediately become frightened. Gunshots are still sounding outside. Where is my father? How about my other sister, Aurora? And my brother, Aladdin? I pale. What if they were shot? No, I can't bear to think of such things.

The doorknob rattles and I cover Ariel's mouth to tell her to keep quiet. Her eyes are wide with fear and I want to tell her everything will be alright, but I have to stay silent. The doorknob keeps shaking and I can feel my mother's hand wrapping around mine, which calms me a bit. I hug my sister tightly and she hugs me back. I clutch her like my life depends on it, and it probably does.

The doorknob doesn't stop rattling and my mother pulls us to a closet in the room. The closet can only fit two people, and I volunteer to stay out. My mother, who is unbelievably calm, shakes her head and pushes me into the closet with my sister.

"Now stay here," my mother whispers. "I'll lock it so no one can reach you except the guards." She takes my hand in her right hand and Ariel's in her left. "I love you both. Always remember that." She hesitates. "Look, if I don't come out of here alive, tell your siblings and father that I love them." She locks her warm brown eyes with my blue ones. "Be a good king, okay? Take care of your siblings."

"Mommy. Don't leave me," my sister whispers to her. It's heartbreaking. Ariel has tears streaming down her face. My eyes start to blur.

My mother shakes her head. "I won't leave you, honey. I'll stay with you, alright? I love you so much." She kisses both of our foreheads and closes the closet door. I can peak through a crack in it and see my mother hide under a desk. My heart is pounding so fast. My sister is holding on to me so tightly. I don't want to look at her since I know that if I do, I might cry as well. I know I need to stay strong for her.

The door to the room opens and I see men with masks on. I look back at my mother, her brown hair covering most of her face. It was so silent you can hear a pin drop. The men quickly search the room with their guns pointing at wherever, and their footsteps echo loudly in the quiet room.

A rebel locks eyes with me and in that moment, chills go up my spine. He has piercing green eyes that look nothing like the gentle ones Ariel has. Judging by his eyes and his height, my guess is that he's a teenager, maybe fifteen. But that's not my worry. I know that we're discovered. I quickly look away, hoping that the rebel will forget about us. I'm wrong. I can hear his footsteps growing louder, which means that he's getting closer.

 _Guards,_ I think. _Where are you?_

I peer through another crack I found and see the rebel's gun pointed at us. I clutch my sister firmly and hug her close.

The man's finger is on the trigger. I watch it closely, defenseless. I have nowhere to go. I'm just waiting to be killed. As if the world slowed down, I watch as the man slowly pulled the trigger while a mass of brown hair jumps in front of it.

My heart stops. My head switches off. That's my mother. That's my mother. The woman laying on the ground right now is my mother. I want to scream, I want to yell at the rebels, I want to kill them right now, but I don't do it because of my sister. She doesn't know what happened.

Guards come running in, but it's too late. The guards shoot all of the rebels, except for the green eyed man who shot my mother. He runs away before the guards can catch him. I go out of the closet and see my mother, her eyes half closed. I let out a yell of despair as I see my mother in front of me, dying. The gunshots stop, but the only thing I care about right now is my mother.

Ariel rushes to me, takes one look at mother and faints. Medics, guards and maids scramble around. Some take Ariel away to the infirmary, and some rush to my mother's side.

"Your highness, Queen Aurelia, can you hear me?" asks a doctor.

My mother nods a little but her eyes are focused on me. I can't help the tears pouring down my face. What can an eleven year old do when his mother is dying?

"Adam," she says quietly. I hold her hand. "Yes mother, I'm here."

A doctor taps me on the shoulder. I turn to look at her and scowl. "Your highness, we need to get the Queen to the infirmary. Please step back," she says. I don't want to leave my mother's side, but the doctor is right.

They carry my mother to the infirmary and I'm right beside her. My father appears, along with Aurora and Aladdin. "Adam!" they call. I want to go to them, but I don't dare leave my mother's side. My father pushes his way through the scrambling people and hugs me tight. "D-dad," I choke out.

Once we reach the infirmary, I am told to wait outside with my siblings. I pace the floor while Aladdin comforts Aurora, who is sobbing. A doctor finally comes to us and tells us we're allowed to see my mother. I run to the room and look at my mother.

Her beautiful face is deathly pale and her usually bright brown eyes look dull. When she looks at us, her face brightens a little. We crowd around her and she smiles ever so slightly.

"Do you want to know where your names come from?" my mother asks us. I nod and motion for her to say.

"Well, when I was cleaning the castle with the maids, I found some old DVDs stored away. They were titled Disney and were made way before, when this place was still called America. I watched some of them and fell in love with the movies. I made Adrian watch them and he also fell in love." My mother and father exchange smiles.

"They were based on fairy tales, stories that contained magic, love and happily ever after. My favorites were Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty. You should watch them, they're wonderful. Your names are the names of my favorite protagonists there, because I believe you will find your happily ever after."

Ten year old Aurora cries harder. Her twin brother Aladdin embraces her tighter. I hug them both.

My mother takes our hands. "Promise me you'll try hard to find your happily ever after. Don't let anything get in the way of your happy ending. Live your fairy tale, okay?"

Aurora nods and says, "I promise, mom. Please... Please don't go."

My mother bites her lip. "I won't go away, Aurora. I'll be there in your heart forever. I won't go away," she promises.

My mom kisses Aurora's forehead. "Tell your sister everything I said, alright?" My sister nods as tears slide down her cheeks.

"Aladdin..." She chuckles weakly. "Keep playing. Stay happy."

My brother smiles at her, and he also has tears in his eyes. "Yes mom. I will."

Finally, she turns to me. "Adam. You have a lot in your future since you're the heir to the throne, but always remember: Don't. Let. Go. Keep holding on. Find your true love. Find your happily ever after."

My mother looks at us for what I can feel is the last time. "I love all of you. Please don't ever forget that." At that, she breathes her final breath and her eyes flutter close.

I look away from my mother. I want her back. I want her to hold me, say everything will be alright. I want her to smile at me again, and brighten up the room. Her words echo in my head. Don't let go. Keep holding on. What does that mean? Why will I ever want to let go? Does she mean don't let go of her hand?

I stay beside her bed for the rest of the day, as well as my siblings and my father. She was the perfect mother. She was nice and sweet, but she was also stern and firm. She knew what was best for us.

Something bothers me. Her last words to me. What did she mean by that? I fall asleep next to her, her smile in my mind and words ringing in my ears.

Don't let go.

* * *

 **Sooo... That was really sad. This was sort of the prologue, next chapters will be longer. Remember to submit your OC through PM! Here are the guidelines:**

 **1\. I know everyone says this, but I also have to say it. No mary-sues or Americas! Please, putting in a picture perfect girl is just boring and useless. I won't accept them anyway.**

 **2\. I think I'm only accepting 25 girls. The ten others will be throw away characters. This way, everyone has a chance and it will be easier for me.**

 **3\. Be diverse! The more diverse, the better! After all, there isn't only one race in the world...**

 **4\. Form is on my profile. You can copy and paste it if you want.**

 **5\. When you PM me, make sure to title the subject, SYOC-*Your girl's name***

 **5\. Lastly, be creative! There are all sorts of girls in the world! There are party girls, serious girls, nerdy girls, and all that stuff. Oh, if you need some ideas for the jobs, visit 4love4love4 because she has an awesome PowerPoint!**

 **I can't wait for your entries. See ya real soon :)**


	2. Name Game

**Hello again! Thank you guys for submitting! Please submit more! I need some white girls, Hispanic, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, those kind of stuff... I need some serious girls because I have most girls who want adventure, and that's good, but I need serious girls too. Some pranksters and party girls, bubbly and ditzy ones, be creative! Oh, and don't make their fav color green anymore, and I need more from the upper castes. I will start introductions to the girls this chapter, but Adam's POV is really important.**

 **The Royal Family of Illea:**

 **King Adrian Rosenbloom- 45  
** **Queen Aurelia Rosenbloom- deceased  
** **Prince Adam Rosenbloom- 19  
** **Princess Aurora Rosenbloom - 18  
** **Prince Aladdin** **Rosenbloom** **\- 18  
** **Princess Ariel** **Rosenbloom** **\- 17**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you find canon, that's not mine :)**

* * *

After my mother's death, things have never been more different. It's already a month after her death, but I still cry myself to sleep almost every night.

Something's wrong with my father. We used to play all the time, and although he was busy as king, he always made time for his family. Now, he barely goes out of his room. The only time he does is if we have to film the Report. I suspect my mother's death caused this, but I miss him. I already lost my mother, and it feels like I lost my father too.

My sister, Ariel, and I used to be very, very close. Even though we are two years apart, we always hang out. We always went out to the gardens, and often swam at the pool. I know how much she loves water. But after mom died, she doesn't even talk to me anymore. The only things we say to each other are _Hi_ and _Bye._ She doesn't even act like the Ariel I know. She used to be loud and bubbly. Now, she's quiet and always wears a frown.

The castle also became more depressed and gloomy. The people that lived there used to be all smiles and laughter, now they're not. It's heartbreaking because I also contribute to that sadness. The castle just changed a lot.

I know it's my fault. It's my fault that my mother died. I know the green eyed man killed her, but it was really me. If only I let her go in the closet instead of me. If I went out of the closet when the gun was pointed at me, maybe I could've saved her. If only I wasn't playing that stupid Monopoly in that room, maybe she would still be alive. I know I caused her death, and no one tells me otherwise. Sometimes, I dream that it was me who shot her. It was enough to make a boy crazy.

Something also worries me. Those green eyes that I saw never erase from my mind. I wake up with nightmares of the man shooting the rest of my family. He's out there. He escaped. My family and I are not safe. Everyone reassures me that guards are hunting him down, but I still have that fear inside me. I also want him to pay for my mother's death, and I won't rest until he does.

It's morning and I woke up early, so I still have time before my lessons with Clarice. Being the heir to the throne, Clarice often gives me lessons to prepare me. This includes boring etiquette, surrounding countries and other stuff that I should care about, but I really don't. I think about what my mother said in her deathbed. Not her last words, but the story behind my name. Behind my siblings' names. I decide that I want to watch these movies.

"Violet!" I call my maid. She rushes to me immediately and asks me what I want.

"This company called 'Disney' made some movies that my parents loved. Do you know where they are?"

Violet shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I do not know of a company called 'Disney.' Perhaps Clarice would know."

Clarice! Of course! I know she's busy, but I want to- no, I _need_ to watch the movies. I dismiss Violet and get dressed in my "proper" outfit. I look for Clarice in our study, and I find her there, busy with paperwork. Clarice has been with me since I was born.

"Good morning, Clarice."

She looks at me, her intimidating gray eyes staring at me. I shift uncomfortably, wondering if I had chosen the wrong clothes. Finally, she smiles and says, "Wonderful! You're early! We can begin lessons now!"

I'm about to groan but fortunately I stop myself. I force on a smile. "Actually, I went here to ask if you know where the movies 'Disney' made were."

She raises an eyebrow and pushes up her glasses. Her black hair is tied back neatly and her posture is perfect. "Actually, I do. Do you want to watch them in your room?"

"Yes, absolutely!" I can barely contain my excitement. My head bobs up and down.

Clarice narrows her eyes and shakes her head at me. "It's _Yes, please._ I will send a maid to bring it to your room."

"Thank you!"

* * *

I sit in my room, contemplating the movie. I just watched Beauty and the Beast. Apparently, my mother named me after the prince who was turned into a beast. She had a point. I have the same brown hair, although mine is shorter and darker, like my mother's, and I have the same gentle blue eyes. I don't even know if I have gentle eyes, but the prince from the movie has.

Even though the beast was, well, a beast, he still found true love. _Good for him,_ I think. It was too painful for me to watch it because it reminds me so much of my mom. It's exactly the type of movie she'd love.

From now on, I decide I hate fairy tales. From experience, happily ever afters don't exist. True love doesn't exist at all. Sure, my parents were in love, but they were separated. By death. There's no such thing as a "happy ending" or whatever, because if it did exist, my mom would still be here right now. She would be holding my hand, reassuring me that we will all have our happy endings.

I look at the picture of my family. It was taken a month before the incident. We all looked happy, the perfect family. There, happily ever after was possible. My mom always taught me to believe in fairy tales. But because she died, what's the point? A picture perfect family ruined by life. By death. Those smiling faces on the picture, now they contain shattered hearts. Now they contain broken pieces.

I want to believe that I'm the most broken of my family, because I blame myself for my mother's death. Because I believe that I killed her. Because I know that I had a chance to save her but I didn't. Because I love her so much that it hurt. Then I think about my father, who has known and loved my mother for ages. He must be very depressed right now. I also think about my sister, who fainted when her mother was dying, and didn't get a chance to hear her last "I love you."

It's amazing how one man can destroy an entire family. Yes, he only killed my mother, but that was a lot. I want him to suffer. I want him to experience the pain he caused on my family. I want him to know what it feels like to have this burden in your chest, like I feel everyday.

Fairy tales, happy endings and happily ever afters... They're not real. They're not real.

* * *

I heave a sigh. Dinner is being held in our rooms. Again. My father won't come out of his room, Ariel's just wandering around, Aladdin's doing who-knows-what in the kitchen, and Aurora's "picking berries."

I can't believe how broken my family really is. One second, we're this happy family, the next second, we don't even look at each other. I long for the day this will all end. When the nightmares about the green eyed man will stop. When the dreams about me shooting my mother will cease. When my family can be happy again.

I know that that day won't come any soon. I will just have to live in the present.

Someone knocks on the door and I tell them to come in. A maid gives me my food and exits. I eat my food for a moment when I get an idea. I jump out of my bed and run to the head guard, General Ambrose.

He bows before me and greets, "Good evening, your highness."

"Any sign of the rebel who killed my mother yet?"

General Ambrose sighs. "Unfortunately not, your highness. The guards are searching everywhere for him, but there are no results yet."

"Please tell me when you find him. I... I want to avenge my mother."

He nods at me. "Of course, your highness," he promises.

* * *

 _Eight years later_

"Adam."

I look up from my food to look at my father. We're having breakfast in the dining room, and up to now, no one has said a thing.

"Yes, dad?"

Nothing has changed much since eight years ago. We are all still a bit morose and gloomy, me especially, but fortunately, we talk. Ariel and I talk a lot again. Not as much as before mom died, but definitely more than after she did.

My father clears his throat. "Do you remember, eight years ago..." He trails off with a dark expression on his face. He looks back at me. "What your mother told you?"

I stiffen. I know where this is going. I know exactly what mom told me. "Yes dad," I say, nodding slowly.

"Well, I thought about what she said and decided you're going to have a Selection," he tells me.

My fork stops halfway before it reaches my mouth. My brother's jaw drops and my sisters widens their eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask. I was expecting this, but of course it still shocks me.

"You heard me. You're having a Selection."

The story of my father and mother isn't a mystery. They fell in love through the Selection. It was almost a fairy tale. They almost lived happily ever after. They actually did, but it stopped because of the green eyed man. I know it's not the point. The point is, they found true love in the Selection. My parents are true believers of true love. The Selection made it possible for them.

And now they expect me to repeat it.

No one says anything. My fork clatters on my plate. My father's expression is serious, there is no way he's joking.

"Well, I'd love to have thirty five girls competing for my heart," Aladdin says, breaking the silence. Aurora glares at him and Ariel stifles a laugh. My dad clears his throat and looks pointedly at my brother, who sinks down his chair.

"Dad... I-I'd love to!" I exclaim, faking excitement. I need to act like I want this, just for the sake of my parents. For the sake of my mom. She told me she wanted me to find true love. And although I doubt I ever will, I at least have to act like I want to.

For the first time in years, my dad smiles a genuine smile. Sure, we all smile at the Report, but they're all fake. This time, I can see that the smile my dad put on is real.

"Excellent! We will tell the public about it tomorrow in the Report and send out applications for girls to fill in," he says.

I force on a smile.

"That's absolutely great."

* * *

It's time for the Report and I'm nervous. I'm usually calm when I get on the show, but this time I have to announce the Selection. My mom always gave me a glass of apple juice to calm my nerves in the rare occasion that I get nervous, but since she's not here, I can't stop pacing around my room.

Someone knocks on my door. "Come in," I say.

My sister Ariel comes in, holding a glass in her hand. "Apple juice?"

I stare at her, not believing what I just heard and am seeing. Her lips curl into a small smile. "Guess I still know you a lot," she says softly, setting down the glass of juice on my desk. She looks at me carefully, and I can see tears brimming in her eyes.

"I miss you."

That's it. All it took for me to wrap her up in a big hug. Those three words that she spoke mean a lot to me. Although it was only three words, I immediately understood. She cries into my shoulder and whispers "I'm sorry" over and over again. I rub her back comfortingly, as I used to when we were kids.

We pull away and she sniffles. "Adam... I'm sorry I shunned you after mom died. I just couldn't take it and... I want us to be best friends again. I missed you so much, Adam. I... I want us to start over."

I smile at her and grab my apple juice, taking a sip from it. "You're sounding too cheesy right now."

She laughs in relief and hugs me again, tighter than ever. We have a very odd way of understanding each other. But I don't care. I have my little sister back again. We walk into the Report studio, laughing all the way. It's the first time I've seen her laugh and smile again in years. She's her loud and bubbly self again. I can't help but wondering why.

"Ariel?"

"Hmm?"

"What made you change?"

My sister stops and stares at me, a wistful look on her face. "Let's just say I found the story behind my name and it... It changed me. I remember the times when I used to hang out with you a lot, and I missed it."

I know there's more to the story than she let on, but I push it away. I don't want to ruin our friendship again. She continues, "Plus, you're having your Selection and I really don't want to miss that." Ariel pauses and looks at me with a playful smirk on her face. "By the way, you never paid me for your loss at Monopoly."

I smirk back at her, and I remember the olden times. "How about I beat you at Scrabble first?"

* * *

 **Mimoza Kimon Ashling, 6**

I wake up, ready to start the day. Looking at the clock, I see that it's 5:00 am. I smile to myself. Perfect.

I wash myself and get dressed in my green and brown worker's outfit. Right now, I have to finish the dress I've been working on for the past few days. I take the turquoise dress and start sewing the hem. A couple minutes later, I hear voices outside my room.

"Can you get your lazy butt over here? We can barely manage and you're just sitting there, slacking off!" my mother yells.

"Mitsy, I'm not slacking off! I'm finishing the paperwork for Mr. Welling!" My father answers back.

I try my best to block them out, as this happens often. After the miscarriage my mom had, my parents fight a lot. I just focus on the dress I'm finishing. Within minutes, I'm done.

After finishing the dress, I get out of my room to eat. I look around and see that it's only me and my parents. I sigh. My twin sister, Amira, is not here again. As always. I grab a tiny slice of bread that I find, some blueberries that are the same color as my eyes, and walk out of the small house. Mr. Welling, a kind Four who is also our neighbor, owns a restaurant, and I'm one of the waitresses. I walk into the familiar restaurant and begin my shift.

"Mim!"

I glance up to find one of my best friends, Jason, beaming at me. He is the son of Mr. Welling.

"Jase!" I laugh. "Why are you up so early?"

He grins innocently. Almost _too_ innocently. I push up my black rimmed glasses and fold my arms at him. "What did you do?"

Jason makes an "I-don't-know" gesture with his arms and smiles innocently but I can see the gleam in his blue eyes.

I hear someone clear a throat. "May I present, Princess Mimoza Kimon Ashling, future Queen of Illea."

I spin and come face to face with Nora Valens. "Nora! What are you talking about?" Nora is also one of my best friends, and she acts like my older sister.

The restaurant opens, and people begin filing in.

Nora winks at me. "You'll just have to wait then." She runs out of the restaurant, leaving me confused. I turn to look at Jason, but he also disappeared. I know these two are up to something. They always are. I just hope that our other best friend, Audrey, isn't with them so I'm not outnumbered.

I go to a table where an old lady is sitting. "Good morning! My name is Mim. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just get water, please." She looks up at me and studies me. I almost squirm under her gaze.

"You're a beautiful young lady. Are you entering the Selection?"

I'm taken aback. I watched the Report in a TV shop last night and Prince Adam announced he was going to have a Selection. I don't even consider myself "beautiful." I mean, with my really short dark auburn hair and dark blue eyes, I don't seem... Beautiful. Besides, I'm too short. Like, really short. Also, I haven't really thought about entering, since I'm happy with my life.

I wake up in the morning, sew a dress, work here until 2:00 pm, go back home and continue sewing the dress, and then go to the laundromat to wash clothes. After, that, it's 6:00 pm. I work back here until 9:00 pm, and then I read some books then I sleep. I do that every single day. I don't want to change it, I like it just the way it is.

Before I get a chance to respond, the lady chuckles. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you'll sign up! Who in their right mind wouldn't?"

I just smile at her and go to the kitchen. I don't want to sign up for the Selection. Wait... Future Queen of Illea? Could it be... My friends signed me up for it?

* * *

 **Desdemona Annabella Lantier, 4**

"Race you to the farm!"

I grin at Laura then turn my attention to the road. I kick my horse, Midnight, to speed up. I'm way ahead of my best friend, Laura, so I stop for a while. Suddenly, a whizz of brown hair speeds past me. I gasp and kick my horse, my black ponytail flying in the wind.

I reach my family's farm just one second after Laura and she smirks at me. Her frizzy brown hair is sticking out in every direction.

"I won!" Laura exclaims, out of breath. "I actually w-"

"Desi!"

I sigh and don't even look at the direction of the voice. I know exactly who it is. "Well, La, I have to go. You entering the Selection, right?" I ask my best friend.

She grins and flashes a thumbs up. "Absolutely."

Midnight gallops to my oldest brother, Antonio, who is glaring up at me. "You're late."

"No, I'm not!" I check my watch. "It's only 8:08!"

"You were supposed to be here by 8:00."

I shake my head, frustrated. "What's important is I'm here now," I say, getting off my horse.

"Yeah, but you're still-"

"Antonio, cut her some slack."

I look gratefully at my twin brother, Duncan. "Thank you!"

Antonio shakes his head at me. "Whatever, just do your job." He leaves the farm to me and my brother. I look around to see if he's out of earshot.

"Whatever, just do your job," I mimick.

Duncan punches my arm lightly and grins. "Come on, you know he just wants what's best," my twin tells me. I roll my eyes but smile. "I know."

My twin's smile falters and he replaces it with a serious face. I'm surprised and nervous. My brother always has that mischievous grin on his face, it's rare to see him have a serious expression. This means that 1) I'm in trouble 2) I did something wrong and he's going to scold me for it 3) he's about to pull a major prank on me and doesn't want me to suspect it or 4) he's about to tell a joke and he needs to deadpan it.

"Are you signing up for the Selection?"

The question's so blunt it takes me a while to answer. Whatever I expected, that's not on my list. "Yeahhhh, why?"

"Why?" Duncan asks.

I look at him weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you entering the Selection?" he says exasperatedly.

"Why not?" I say with a smirk.

He sighs and throws his hands up in the air. "You're impossible."

"I got that from you."

"No, seriously. Why?"

"Because I liked to. There's like, one percent chance I'll actually get Selected. And, I mean, you know how I am. I can not be contained. I need some adventure, ya know?" I reply.

"Desi."

"Dunny."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that." Then he sighs. "Des, this is the one and only time I'll say this. You're beautiful."

I put my hand to my heart and smirk. "Thank you. I'm touched."

"What I mean to say was, you'll obviously get Selected if you entered and I... I don't want to lose you."

I roll my eyes at his cheesiness, since he's not like this at all, but at the same time, I'm touched. Sure I love my brother and all, I mean, we're _twins,_ but this really touched me. I hug him.

"You won't lose me. Besides, we don't even know if I'll get Selected or whatever. And although I appreciate it, you gotta stop acting like an overprotective bigger brother."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Plus, Antonio already has that job."

He chuckles. Then he locks his jade green eyes on my mysterious green ones. "You do know I'm sabotaging your application, right?"

"You can _try."_

* * *

 **Soooo... I hope you read my author's note above. Please please title the subject, you know, the "re" part in the PM, SYOC: *your girl's name* That's really important. Also, I want some mean girls. Did you catch the Divergent quote up there? XD Yayy! Adam and Ariel made up... To be honest, that made me cry a little since I thought of my own brother sooo... Yeah, just be creative with the girls. Form is on my profile! Review please :)**

 **~Jaspercabeth83**


	3. Parents' Love Story

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I was a bit skeptical at first to start this story, what with school and extra curricular activities and all, but I'm glad I did! Thanks so much for submitting girls, and I'm really sorry for the late update. School's been so busy, I'm pretty sure you all understand... The SYOC is closed! I don't want to make this too long, so let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you find canon, it sure is not mine.**

* * *

The cameras are all pointing toward me. Almost every citizen in Illéa is watching me right now. Live. I clear my throat.

"Well, you all know the uh- _fairy tale_ story of my parents, King Adrian and Queen Aurelia." My voice sort of breaks when I say fairy tale and Queen Aurelia.

I look back at my sister, Ariel. She motions for me to go on. Aladdin flashes me a thumbs up. Aurora smiles warmly at me. My father, well, my father has a blank expression on, but once I catch his eye, he gives me a small smile.

I take a deep breath. I'm usually not like this during Reports, but I'm announcing my Selection. I lick the roof of my mouth to savor the apple juice taste still lingering there. It calms me. There is a screen where my speech is flashing, and all I have to do is say what says there. I decide not to. I avert my eyes from the screen and look directly at the camera.

"My dad, King Adrian, held this contest many years ago." I choose not to look at my family, since they will all have different reactions and I don't want to mess this up. "This contest sent in 35 lovely girls from all 35 provinces. My mom was a three, a college student training to be a lawyer, from Clermont. A beautiful lady from a beautiful province." I pause, thinking of what to say next.

"My dad eliminated 10 girls at first, then went on his first date. His first date wasn't my mom, they barely communicated at first. My dad only kept her because she was one of the prettiest and the smartest."

The audience laughs. I want to turn around to see my father's expression, but I don't know if it's good or bad so I don't.

"Then my dad eliminated ten girls, so there's only fifteen left. My mother's part of the fifteen, yet they still didn't talk much. But since there were only fifteen girls, my mom and dad started growing closer together. No one knows it, but they get into fights often. Silly banters and arguments." It's hard talking about my mom like this, but I stay strong. My father told me this story beside my mom's deathbed.

"My dad narrows it down to the Elite, ten girls who will fight for his heart. My mom makes it to the Elite, but then she tells him that she misses her home so much. He lets her go by eliminating her. After that he eliminates four, so five are remaining. My dad realizes he misses my mom, but he doesn't know why. After eliminating two more girls, he finally realizes he was in love with my mom. The girl he let go. The girl who's probably drowning in suitors already."

I chuckle a little, remembering when my dad told me this story.

"He pauses the contest and goes to Clermont, which is a loooong way from Angeles. He sees my mom in a bookshop, reading silently to herself. He calls her and they kiss, since my mom was also in love with him. They got married and became King Adrian and Queen Aurelia, and lived happily ever after." I want to add _almost,_ but that will just ruin it.

I wait for a moment. "I know you all probably know that beautiful love story, and you are all probably wondering why I said that. That contest was the Selection. For all you smart people, I'm pretty sure you've guessed by now why I told you my parents' story. Well, Illéa, I'm repeating that love story in my own way." I take one more deep breath.

"I'm having my Selection."

Jackson is the first one to clap. He is the host for the Report and has been with our family even before I was born. Ariel then follows him. Then Aurora. Then of course Aladdin hoots and hollers. Suddenly my whole family is clapping. So is dad's council. I force on a smile and hand over the microphone to Jackson, sitting down on my seat.

"Well, there you have it folks! Prince Adam is having his Selection! Forms are being sent out to your homes. This is the chance of a lifetime. Go and enter, girls! The Selected will be announced next week here in the Report. And now let's go to Princess Ariel to see how she is with the Selection."

Jackson strides over to Ariel. He is blonde with blue eyes and I think he's well in his fourties. I don't know, I guess I have to ask.

"So, Princess Ariel, what do you think of the Selection?"

My sister beams and puts her arm around me with ease. "I think that this is such a great adventure! Not only for the girls, but also for me and my siblings. Especially my brother!" She winks at the camera and continues, "And you all know how much I love adventures!"

I almost roll my eyes. Typical Ariel.

"Do you think you'll make friends with any of the Selected?"

Ariel scoffs. "Of course! One of them is my future sister-in-law, after all! Besides, I need to know who is good for Adam and who's not. So girls, you better watch out!"

Jackson chuckles and goes over to Aurora. Unlike Ariel, she looks like the perfect princess. Her posture is perfect, her golden locks cascade down her back, and she has a regal smile on her face. Not that Ariel isn't the perfect princess, but Aurora's just more... royal.

"Princess Aurora, you look stunning tonight, by the way. How do you feel about your brother's Selection?"

Aurora smiles gently, clasps her hands together and replies, "I think this is a perfect way for him to find true love. Our parents found true love during the Selection, and I'm sure Adam will too."

Really, Aurora? Way to put more pressure on me. She got her "true love" thing from our parents. Apart from my mom, she's the truest believer of true love.

"Do you have anything to say to the girls who want to enter?"

"All I have to say is that it doesn't matter who you are, everyone can find true love. You just have to wait patiently," says Aurora. "You might not find love with my brother, but you will someday."

"Wise words, your highness," Jackson says. "Prince Aladdin, any thoughts about Adam's upcoming Selection?"

Aladdin chuckles and smirks. "Thirty-five gorgeous ladies in our castle? Why, it's more than I could hope for!" He winks at the camera.

He may sound obnoxious and a pervert when you only hear those lines, but unfortunately, he is actually a real charmer. Girls swoon at the sight of him. Boys are jealous of him. They all either want to be with him, or be him. I admit I'm a little envious of my younger brother. If it's him who's having a Selection, he'll be at ease and will capture the hearts of the contestants immediately.

Jackson laughs and high fives him. "Now, Prince Adam. Anything to say to the girls who want to enter?"

I feel nervous and tense. What can I say? I need to make it good or else my dad will kill me. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

"Well, I- I hope you enter because uh- it's great here in the palace and this is a chance to win my heart!" I almost cringe when I say that. That's horrible! Beside me, I can feel Ariel stifle a laugh.

"There you have it, Illéa! To all you beautiful ladies out there, submit the application form! Thank you for watching The Report. See you next week!"

The cameras go off. I stand up from my chair and with a very red face, proceed to my room. I'm very embarrassed about what I said just seconds ago. To be fair, I am a very good speaker, I just wasn't awhile ago because it's my Selection. I'm having a freaking Selection.

"Adam! Wait up!"

I hasten my pace since I don't want to face my sister right now. She'll probably just make fun of me. Unfortunately for me, Ariel's the quickest runner I know and she catches up to me.

"I can't believe you actually said that!" exclaims Ariel, her blue green eyes bright with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't either," I say bitterly.

She punches my arm lightly. "Awwww, c'mon!" Then she bursts out laughing. "It's great here in the palace and this is a chance to win my heart!" she mimics me.

I look at her with what I'm hoping is a death glare. She sobers up a little bit and bursts out laughing again. I give up and run to my room. On the way, General Ambrose stops me. He bows before me.

"Your highness, more guards are being recruited to make the castle more secure for the Selection. Perhaps you want to meet some of them?"

I think about it. Why not?

I nod at him and he motions for me to follow him. We get to a post where guards are all lined up. Simultaneously, they all bow to me and then salute General Ambrose. One guard catches my eye. He has black hair and is a bit short. This doesn't faze me though. What does is his familiar green eyes.

"How old are you?" I ask the guard.

"18 years old, your highness," replies the guard. He has the exact same green eyes that killed my mother, but it's not possible. This guy is 18 years old. My mom died 8 years ago. He would be ten at that time. The rebel who killed my mom was probably 15 years old at that time.

I read the name stitched on his uniform. "Officer Kressin. What's your first name?"

"Charles, your highness."

He has a confused look on his face, but I'm not fooled. I can't ask him more questions since there are others watching. I give him a nod and decide to ask him one last thing.

"I've never seen you before. Are you one of the new recruits?"

Officer Kressin nods. "Yes, your highness."

"Very well, then. Just know, I do not like short answers," I say a little bitterly. I know I can't judge this man just because of his eyes, but I'm sure of it. Those piercing green eyes are still fresh in my memory. And this guard has the exact same eyes.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I will know better from now on," says the green eyed guard.

"Fair enough. Enjoy your stay at the palace. Make sure it's secure. Do your job wisely." I'm not one to be bitter and strict to the guards; in fact, I like them. But there's something that bothers me about this Officer Kressin. I need to do some research about him.

The guards bow before me and I nod, walking back to my room. I know I can't trust Officer Kressin, and it may sound a bit harsh, but I know those green eyes. I sigh a little, feeling tired. I'm not in the mood to eat dinner, so I just grab an apple from a basket and go to my room.

I'll research on the guard tomorrow. For now, I need to sleep.

* * *

 **Cassidy Rose Montgomery, 2**

"Cassie!" my father yells. "It's almost time to go!"

I sigh, rolling my eyes and putting down my pencil. The dress I'm rendering is absolutely gorgeous, but it needs a flowier skirt. It's a sundress, with mint and light blue as the main colors.

Now, instead of continuing my design, I have to go to this stupid business conference. I smooth out my pastel pink skirt and white blouse, grabbing my purse. I take one look at the mirror.

I braid a small portion of my curly blonde hair and bring it to the other side. My bright blue eyes are as wide as ever. Who am I really? Sometimes I feel like a pawn in my family's big chess game. I want to feel loved by my mother and father, but it seems like I'll never achieve that.

I put on matching white heels and am ready to go. My dad will probably just set me up with that stupid socialite Edward again. As I walk over to the door, I pause by my desk. On top of it is a picture taken at the premier for my first ever design.

Tears form in my eyes. I touch the lovely face of my older sister Amber. She's wearing the dress I designed, since she was the model for it. It's months since she passed, and I still can't get over the fact that she's... Gone.

"Cassidy Rose Montgomery! Get down here now!"

I almost wince. I know my father's serious when he says my full name. "Yes, dad! I'm coming!"

I run down the stairs and meet my dad. My mom passes me and gives me a cold glare. I sigh internally. I'm used to it. My mom hated it that I became a fashion designer, not a model.

"Let's go," my dad tells me. I follow him to the limousine. It's a boring ride with just my dad talking to the driver about business and politics. My father's the governor of Atlin, and he has to attend a lot of meetings, which, unfortunately, are meetings I have to attend too.

We arrive at the hotel where the party is about to begin. The party is being held to celebrate Prince Adam's Selection. From what I hear, he's announcing the Selected today. I really hope I get in. This life isn't for me. I want something else. Besides, Amber will want me to be Selected.

"The governor of Atlin! Welcome!"

I look to the man who said that. It's the stout man, the governor of Angeles, whose name I never bother to learn and whose son, Edward, I have to date or something.

He shakes my hand and pushes me inside the room. It's quite lovely for a room of despair and loneliness, which I always feel during my father's parties.

Everyone turns their attention to a large screen, where The Report is showing. I focus on Prince Adam; he seems tense and nervous. I've never seen him like this. He's always calm and cool.

The King begins intros and I sort of tune out. The only thing I'm interested in is the announcement of the Selected.

I lean my head on the table in front of me and sleep for a little while. I'm really bored and have nothing else to do.

Hoots and cheers wake me up. Someone pats me on the back. A guy whistles and I bolt up. I look at the screen.

"And the Selected for Baffin is Shula Azar Hadyn!"

Huh? Baffin? Oh my gosh! I missed it! I look around and everyone is applauding me. Me. Me! I'm Selected? I'm Selected!

I scream and jump up. I look at my dad who has a grim expression on his face. He approaches me and says,

"Oh, young lady. You're not going anywhere. You're getting married to Edward. I'll talk to the royals myself if I have to. You're not going to the Selection."

* * *

 **Emerald Suzanne Forrester**

I narrow my eyes at the girl. Then I smirk.

"Oh, so you think I'm obnoxious, huh?"

"S-sorry, Emerald. I-I didn't m-m-mean to s-say that."

I tilt my head, faking sympathy. "Aww, I'm pretty sure you did."

The girl lowers her head. "N-no. I swear, Emerald. I-I d-didn't mean to."

"Well, intentionally or not, you called me obnoxious. And I'm pretty sure the whole school knows what happens when someone calls me something bad," I say, checking my perfectly manicured nails.

I glare at her, waiting for a reply.

"Y-yes. I do know," she says.

I flip my platinum blonde hair and smirk triumphantly. "Well, then. I expect you do it."

She grabs my books from my arms and looks at me. My friends laugh at her. I walk to my next class, not caring if the girl doesn't have the same class as me. I hear a few catcalls and whistles from boys. I raise an eyebrow, unbuttoning one button from my blouse so they can get a better look.

I blow a kiss to the boys and wink, swaying my hips as I walk. I'm used to it; after all, I'm the most gorgeous and hottest girl in the university. My heels click as I walk on the marble floor.

"Em, check this out!"

I turn to Marcie, one of my so called friends. She hands me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask.

Marcie points to the girl who's carrying my books. The girl looks like she's angry.

I scan the paper. "Why, it's your Selection application!" I exclaim.

She fumes and tries to snatch it from me, but I continue to look. After I finish, I look at her, pouting my lips and batting my eyelashes.

"Sorry, hon, but let me do you a favor." I rip up her application form. "You have no hope of getting in. I saved you the trouble and made you realize that."

She stares at the ripped up pieces of paper on the floor. She tries to grab them but I kick the pieces away. She scurries after the pieces. I roll my eyes. What a nerd.

My other friend Rebecca laughs. "What a sucker for thinking she can get in."

"I know right," Marcie says.

I sigh dramatically. "At least I helped someone today. Do you think she was worthy of my help?"

We all look at each other and laugh. "No way."

The girl returns, glaring at me. I pout at her. "Aww, is your wittle appwication fowm all wipped up?" I smirk. "You know, you can thank me some other time. Right now, _I_ have to get to my class."

I open the door to the classroom just as the bell rings. I smile sweetly at the professor. He rolls his eyes at me as I take my seat.

"Today, we are learning how to know which sources are reliable or not. You are future journalists. You must know if something is valid or not."

I finger my necklace as he continues his lecture. I zone out and think of the Selection. Sure, the prince is nice enough, but he's not really my type. I've seen far more handsome guys than him. Of course, the crown is the best prize of all. Being Queen means being free. That's all I want.

It's decided. I, Emerald Forrester, am signing up for the Selection.

* * *

 **So, who is this Officer Kressin? I know it's actually pretty obvious, but still... Again, I'm really really sorry for the very late update... Review please!**

 **~Jaspercabeth83**


End file.
